(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable support foots, and more particularly to an adjustable support foot mounted beneath a stepladder, a frame structure, a piece of furniture or a machine so that the height thereof can be adjusted to maintain stability.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of an adjustable support foot of the prior art mounted under a stepladder, a frame structure, a piece of furniture or a machine is for maintaining balance of the object thereon. It mainly includes a support pad and a bolt device above the foot. The bottom of an object, a stepladder, a frame structure, a piece of furniture or a machine, is provided with a plurality of adjustable support foots which are secured within corresponding screw holes thereon. To adjust the height of the support foots, some of the support pads have to be rotated, which is rather time consuming. For a user who needs to shift a stepladder or a frame structure around during operation, the adjustment of the conventional support foots appears rather inconvenient, especially when the stepladder or the frame structure is used on a rugged and rough ground. Therefore, adjustable support foots of the prior art comprising a support pad and a bolt device cannot meet the requirement of promoting work efficiency.